


[podfic] breathe you in every single day

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Casual Sex, Cover Art, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Threesome - M/M/M, Tinder, sex with feelings oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Auston's not really expecting anything when he sort of impulse-swipes right on the two hot guys on Tinder, but then they match with him. It goes way better than he ever could have thought.





	[podfic] breathe you in every single day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [breathe you in every single day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909681) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> for podfic bingo (wet), and also just because i fucking love this story, give me all the accidental threesome to throuple fic.

  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d0c1hg29ylzt714/breathe%20you%20in%20every%20single%20day.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 1:12:33 / 69.7MB

**Author's Note:**

> i reactivated my tinder account to make the cover and it was totally worth it. many thanks to frecklebombfic for coming to my aid when i was like why is it so hard to find pictures of mitch and zach standing next to each other not in hockey gear!! and linked me to [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9fb858a54c4a77a72afa9491456d661e/tumblr_oul23xXIdM1w5kjd2o1_1280.jpg). mitch's shoulder and zach's ear will haunt me forever but i spent way longer than i wanted to as it was. *jazz hands*
> 
> music used is what's it gonna be by shura. it plays over the intro info and a short outro, which should both be audible, but please do let me know if it's not so i can fix it.


End file.
